Trunks, el nuuevo super sayayin más poderoso
by REX RS6
Summary: Pasaron 4 años desde la derrota de los dragones malignos y la partida de gokú, Trunks tendra una pesadilla la cual hará que en el futuro libere un gran poder, tambien el regreso de 3 antiguos enemigos
1. Chapter 1

Trunks el nuevo super saiyayin más poderoso

Capitulo 1 – el regreso de Gokú y el nuevo poder de Trunks

Ahí estaba el inmerso en su mente el presidente de la capsule corp. Cuando su secretaria entro para decirle sus actividades del día.

Ángel: señor usted tiene muchas juntas el día de hoy y estas son los horarios: a las 12:30 reunión con los inversionistas estadounidenses, a las 13:45 con el departamento de contabilidad y a las 16:00 una junta con el congreso de abogados, y esta reunión con todos los encargados superiores de la empresa que será de 17:30 a 21:00 de la noche.

Trunks: está bien Ángel será mejor que me prepare para la reunión de las 12:30 que ya va a empezar

Así Ángel se retiro y dejo a Trunks inmerso en sus pensamientos sobre la pesadilla que tuvo la noche anterior.

FLASHBACK

X: ustedes son muy débiles comparados con nosotros

X2: ahora serán ustedes los que morirán

X3: esta es la hora de la venganza

Pan: ni crean que nos vencerán esta batalla aun no se acaba –lo decía muy débil ya que había recibido mucho daño en el transcurso de la batalla-

X: es increíble el valor que tienes mocosa se ve que eres digna hija de Goku

Pan. No menciones a mi abuelo desgraciado! –y se lanzo al ataque-

Trunks: no lo hagas Pan!

Pero ya era tarde porque el enemigo detuvo su ataque y le traspaso el pecho con una bola de energía.

Trunks: NOOOO PAAAAN!

FIN FLASHBACK

Trunks se sentía muy confundido por el sueño que tuvo y no dejo de pensar en ello en todo el día, cuando todas sus juntas terminaron se dirigía a su auto para irse a su departamento, y ahí recibió una llamada de su madre

Trunks: hola?

Bulma: hola hijo, podrías venir a la casa? Bra te necesita

Trunks: que le paso a Bra?

Bulma: lo sabrás cuando llegues

Trunks: está bien voy para allá

Al llegar Trunks busco a su madre por toda la inmensa casa y la encontró en la cocina junto a Bra

Trunks: que es lo que necesitas Bra?

Bra: hola Trunks, necesito que me lleves al centro comercial

Trunks se cayó de espaldas al escuchar eso pues pensó que era algo urgente

Trunks: para eso me hiciste venir?

Bulma: calma hijo es que necesita un vestido para su cita con Goten

Trunks: ahhh está bien te llevare

Bra: siiiiii

Y así los dos hermanos se pasaron 2 horas en el centro comercial pero para Trunks fueron 2 días pues ir de compras con su hermana y madre o por separado era un trabajo que ni siquiera Vegeta era capaz de soportar, hasta los más grandes villanos de la galaxia parecían angelitos al lado de estas dos mujeres al momento de comprar ropas. Después de esa odisea para Trunks, este se fue a su departamento y se durmió pero al igual que la noche anterior tuvo la misma pesadilla y se despertó agitado a las 6:00 de la mañana, preocupado por ese sueño se vistió y se fue rumbo a la montaña Paoz para ver a Pan, al llegar Gohan le abrió la puerta.

Gohan: hola Trunks que sorpresa verte

Trunks: hola Gohan, puedo pasar?

Gohan: Tunks a que se debe tu visita?

Trunks: pues venia a ver a Pan, ya son como 3 años que no la veo

Gohan: pues Pan no tuvo tiempo de hacer casi nada con esto de la universidad pero mañana ya saldrá profesional

Trunks: asi que mañana saldrá de la universidad y de paso también es su cumpleaños.

Gohan: así es

En ese momento bajo Pan en pijamas

Pan: quien está de visita papá? –al ver a Trunks se congeló y se puso color tomate por estar en pijamas frente a él ya que ella ama a Trunks-

Trunks: pues venía de visita y muy bonita pijama Pan

Pan: gra…gracias –con ese comentario se puso aun mas roja necesitaría bomberos para que apagaran su cara-

Trunks: oye Gohan puedo ir a entrenar con Pan?, no te preocupes la traeré rápido

Pan: siii! Puedo ir papá!? –Trunks y Gohan se miraron extrañados por la reacción de la pelinegra-

Gohan: está bien

Después Pan y Trunks se pasaron todo el día entrenando, al terminar Trunks dejó a Pan en su casa y él volvió a las montañas para seguir entrenando, después de pasado cierto tiempo quedo dormido y tuvo la misma pesadilla y se despertó gritando el nombre de Pan, al despertar gritando desprendió un poder capaz de superar a Gogeta ssj4, esta energía era de color dorado intenso, cuando reacciono vio todo el desastre que ocasiono y se fue a su departamento a dormir.

Al día siguiente todos los guerreros z se encontrabas celebrando la graduación de Pan.

Bra: felicidades Pan al fin saliste de la universidad.

Pan: gracias Bra. –después las dos chicas siguieron charlando de sus cosas, mientras que en otro lado Goten y Trunks también hablaban de la graduación de la pelinegra-.

Goten: aun no puedo creer que la enana se haya graduado

Trunks: yo también pienso lo mismo, aunque no deberías decirle enana porque si te escucha estarías 100 metros bajo tierra

Goten: no se porque la defiendes pero tienes razón, si me escucha estoy muerto –lo decía con un tono de miedo-

Trunks: ayer cuidaste bien de Bra, cierto?. Porque si no no tendrás que esperar a que Pan acabe contigo –lo decía en un tono tan frío que haría que al mismísimo Vegeta se le erizaran los pelos, bueno más de lo que ya están-

Goten: no te preocupes si la cuide, además sabes que yo no le haría daño –su tono de voz era de miedo-

Trunks: si, sé que puedo confiar en ti.

En ese momento todo el cielo se oscureció dejando ver a Sheng Long, todos salieron al patio sorprendidos por el regreso del dios dragón, pero su asombro fue mayor al ver al guerrero más poderoso del universo (Gokú) en su espalda, claro que ya estaba de su tamaño normal.

TODOS: GOKÚ!

Todos estaban alegres por ver de nuevo a Gokú entre ellos, incluso Vegeta se alegro de verle.

CONTINUARA…


	2. La gran competencia

Todos: GOKÚ!

Asi era el guerrero que salvo la tierra en varias ocasiones regreso después de 4 años en los que se mantuvo lejos de su hogar

Gokú: hola a todos!

Después todos corrieron para abrazar a su gran amigo, incluso Vegeta se acerco a su "enemigo", pero claro está que Milk empujo a todos para ser la primera en dar la bienvenida a su esposo.

Milk: regresaste Gokú, regresaste!

Gokú: así es Milk pero no es para tanto.

Pan: volviste abuelito!

Gokú: pero Pan, que grande te has vuelto ya eres toda una mujer.

Pan: gracias abuelito

Gohan y Goten: papá!

Gokú: Gohan, Goten, que gusto me da verlos

Y así uno a uno dieron la bienvenida a Gokú hasta Vegeta se la acerco

Vegata: Kakaroto veo que te has vuelto más fuerte

Gokú: así es Vegeta, no pensaba que me darías la bienvenida

Vegeta: de hecho solo salí para no parecer un patán ante los demás insectos

Todos: no nos digas insectos Vegeta!

Vegeta: hump

Gokú: porque no entramos y me cuentan lo que hicieron durante estos 4 años

Luego de decir esto todos entraron de nuevo a la casa de los Briefs y todos le contaron todo desde su partida hasta la calebracion de la graduación de Pan.

Gokú: veo que hicieron muchas cosas durante todo el tiempo que no estuve con ustedes

Trunks: y que fue lo que hizo durante estos 4 años señor Gokú?

Todos prestaron atención a lo que respondería Gokú

Gokú. Pues eso es algo secreto, pero que se enteraran después

Vegeta: Kakaroto que te parece si tenemos una competencia como en los viejos tiempos (no les parece raro que Vegeta le hable así a Gokú? se nota que lo extraño XD)

Gokú: me parece muy bien pero tengo dos condiciones si quieres tener esa competencia conmigo

Vegeta: cuáles son tus condiciones Kakaroto? –lo decía desconfiado porque sabía que cuando gokú ponía condiciones no le eran para nada buenas-

Gokú: pues la primera es que comamos –todos se caen al estilo anime por el comentario hecho por Gokú-

Trunks y Pan: nunca cambiara –al ver que los dos pensaron y dijeron lo mismo se miraron un poco sorprendidos-

Gokú: bien eso fue raro… y la segunda condición que tengo es que lo hagamos por parejas

Vegeta: estás loco, nadie aquí se compara a nosotros y quieres que lo hagamos en parejas?

Gokú: así es pero lo haremos a la suerte y todos participaran desde Yamcha hasta Pan, y por supuesto será sin poderes

Vegeta: pero si era para medir mis poderes con los tuyos que quería esta competencia

Gokú: lo siento Vegeta pero si quieres competir contra mi será con esas condiciones, además así compararemos habilidad y reflejos

Vegeta: está bien pero que sea pronto

Asi Goku y bulma empezaron a escribir los nombres de todos los presentes en trocitos de papel y los pusieron en una caja

Bulma: bien ahora sacaran un papel y el nombre que allí este escrito será su compañero y en caso de que les toque el nombre de alguien que ya tenga pareja será descartado y sacara de nuevo, entendido?

Todos: si!

Despues de que la mayoría sacara los nombres solo quedaban 6 personas y eran los más jovenes : Uub, Marron, Goten, Bra, Pan y Trunks

Cuando Marron saco su papel le toco de pareja Uub

Marron: pues parece que seremos pareja Uub

Uub: -"bien me toco con Marron, pero que suerte"- si que bien.

Después salió Bra

Bra mientras buscaba su papel pensaba lo siguiente: "espero que me toque con Goten y así Pan estará contenta por tocarle con mi hermano"

Para la suerte de Bra sacó el nombre de Goten y se fue feliz donde su pareja muy contenta y este también estaba feliz, y por supuesto que Pan también estaba feliz porque le toco con su "príncipe", mientras todos se retiraban al patio para ponerse de acuerdo con su compañero Bra dijo algo a Pan que hizo que esta se sonrojara

Bra: espero que tengas la oportunidad de decirle a mi hermano que te gusta y él te de un gran beso –lo decía bromeando pero basto para que la graduada su pusiere roja-

Pan: no digas esas cosas Bra, Trunks no me gusta

Bra: entonces, por qué te pusiste roja eh?

Pan: eh… bueno…yo

Bulma: todos vayan con sus parejas que ya empezara "la gran competencia"

Pan aprovecho eso para ir con Trunks

Trunks: esforcémonos Pan para demostrarles a todos que tan buenos somos como pareja

Pan: eh… si por supuesto Trunks, claro que me esforzare –solo quisiera que eso de pareja sea verdad-

Trunks: así me gusta

Esta es la lista de parejas: Vegeta y Gokú - Bulma y Milk - Krilin y 18 – Uub y Marron- Videl y Gohan – mr. Satan y Yamcha – Ten y Chaoz – Puar y Oolong – Goten y Bra – Pan y Trunks

Todos estaban impacientes porque empiece la competencia ya que paso mucho tiempo desde que hicieron algo como los amigos que son

Hicieron 10 competencias y estos fueron sus ganadores

1.- natación uub y marron

2.- competencia de comida Gokú y Vegeta (lógico no? XD)

3.- equilibrio de un pie sobre un tronco con la pareja en tus hombros Trunks y Pan

4.- soportar el ají mas picante del mundo puar y oolong

5.- razonamiento empate entre Gohan y Videl – Bulma y Milk

6.- manualidades Goten y Bra

7.- construcción de naves empate entre Bulma y Milk – Trunks y Pan

8.- fanfarroneo mr. Satan y Yamcha (es bastante obvio)

9.- lucha de vencidas Gokú y Vegeta

En último concurso era carreras paro todos estaban muy agitados y ya no podían correr una distancia de 3000 km. Sin sus poderes, pero aún así Gokú y Vegeta estaban al liderazgo y si no fuera porque Trunks le dijo esto a Pan hubieran ganado

Trunks: vamos Pan si ganamos te prometo hacer cualquier cosa que me digas

En ese momento Pan corrió cual bólido hacia la meta haciendo caer a Gokú y a Vegeta, llegando junto a Trunks en el primer lugar

Vegeta: eres un idiota Kakaroto hubiéramos ganado si no te caías

Gokú. tu también te caíste Vegeta, también fue tu culpa

Y asi empezaron otra de sus peleas mientras que Trunks y Pan celebraban su triunfo

Pan: recuerdas lo que me dijiste cierto, pues quiero que como regalo de graduación me lleves mañana al cine

Trunks: soy un hombre de palabra y si eso quieres te recogeré de tu casa a las dos de la tarde y como premio extra te llevare también a comer y a cualquier otro lugar que me pidas

Pan: eres el mejor Trunks, gracias –lo decía abrazándolo-

Después de terminar de celebrar todos se fueron a sus casas para descansar pero Pan estaba ansiosa de que llegue el día siguiente ya que saldría con su más grande amor, Trunks.

CONTINUARA…


	3. La cita

Cap.3 la cita

Al día siguiente Pan se despertó muy temprano para desayunar, luego se vistió con algo ligero para salir a entrenar a las montañas, y mientras entrenaba estaba pensando en la cita que tendría con Trunks.

Pan: espero que todo salga bien porque he estado esperando este momento desde que tengo memoria

Pan se la paso entrenando toda la mañana y al fijarse la hora de su reloj vio que ya eran las 13:30 p.m. así que voló lo más rápido a su casa para arreglarse para su cita con Trunks tardo justo 30 minutos en estar lista y cuando se disponía a bajar escucho el timbre sonar, y Gohan se dirigió a abrir

Gohan: hola Trunks, qué haces por aquí?

Trunks: hola Gohan, vengo por Pan, quedamos en que la recogería a las 14:00 y pues soy muy puntual

Gohan: a donde saldrán?, Pan no me dijo nada –lo decía desconfiado ya que Trunks no buscaba a Pan para salir más bien lo hacía para ir a entrenar-

Trunks: es que ayer durante el último reto le dije a Pan que si ganábamos haría cualquier cosa que me pida, y pues, me pidió llevarla al cine

Gohan: a ya veo, así que era eso, este bien la iré a llamar pero quiero que estén aquí antes de las 20:00, está bien?

Trunks: claro, no te preocupes

Después de eso Gohan fue a llamar a Pan y esta se fue con Trunks, volando por supuesto

Pan: me da gusto que hayas aceptado venir porque está de estreno una película de terror muy buena

Trunks: así?, que se llama?

Pan: creo que se llama "El Despertar del Inframundo" (este título lo puse yo)

Trunks: suena interesante, te parece si hacemos una competencia de vuelo?, el que llegue primero al cine gana

Pan: está bien… pero apresúrate –lo dijo mientras comenzaba a volar lo más rápido que podía-

Trunks: hey Pan eso no es justo –lo decía yendo detrás de la pelinegra.

Así fue como ambos competían por llegar rápido al cine para ser el ganador además de que mientras volaban apostaron a que el perdedor haría lo que el ganador diga, para suerte de Pan, ella ganó engañando a Trunks con la historia de la anciana en peligro

Pan: gane, gane!

Trunks: eso no fue justo Pan, no había ninguna anciana en peligro eso fue trampa

Pan: lo siento, pero yo gané, no dijiste que no se podía engañar

Trunks: parece que nunca cambiaras, tu manera de ser es muy especial

Pan se sonrojo ante ese comentario

Pan: gracias Trunks

Dicho esto ambos entraron al cine para comprar los boletos para la película y después fueron a la gran fila de palomitas para conseguir las suyas

Pan: esta fila está muy larga espero que se vacié pronto

Trunks: tienes razón, oye Pan no te vayas a abrazar a mi cuando te asuste la película, ya que eso hacías cuando eras pequeña

Pan: pero que cosas dices Trunks, yo jamás haría eso y además ya estoy lo suficientemente grande como para que me asuste una simple película –lo decía con los ojos cerrados así que no se percato que Trunks se retiro de la fila y camuflo si ki- eh?, Trunks donde estas?

Trunks: buuu! –lo dijo apareciendo de quien sabe donde-

Pan: ahhh!

Trunks: que decías sobre que no te asustabas?

Pan: tonto

Trunks: jajaja

Luego los dos sayayines compraron sus golosinas y entraron a la sala de video donde desde que empezó la película Pan estaba abrasada a Trunks por las aterradoras imágenes que mostraban

Trunks: vaya Pan no sabía que para demostrar tu valor te abrasabas a alguien –lo decía sarcástico-

Pan: lo admito estoy asustada, no pensé que esta película fuera tan aterradora

Trunks: jajaja Pan tiene miedo

Pan: cállate Trunks

Todos los de la sala: shhh!

Ahí a Trunks y a Pan se les ocurrió la idea de meter ruido durante toda la película hasta que fueron expulsados de la sala

Ya afuera de la sala

Pan: que rápido se fastidia la gente jajaja no puedo creer el tiempo que nos estuvieron soportando jajaja

Trunks: tienes mucha razón jajaja eso fue grandioso jajaja que tal si hablamos de la película mientras salimos?

Pan: para que hacer eso?

Trunks: para ver la reacción de las personas que no vieron la película

Pan: está bien –lo decía con una voz traviesa-

Asi fue como mientras salían de la sala hablaban de la película que recién acababan de ver mientras todas las personas los miraban con un poco de "odio" por contar la película

A las afueras del cine

Trunks: y ahora a donde quieres ir Pan?

Pan: pues quisiera ir a comer, tengo hambre

Trunks: está bien, yo también estoy hambriento

Ambos caminaron hasta el restaurante más cercano y cuando llegaron pidieron 3 platos especiales cada uno

Pan: espero que no sea una molestia que coma tanto, sabes que mi lado sayayin domina cuando se trata de comer, además estoy segura que estas acostumbrado a ver comer pocas raciones de comida a todas las mujeres con las que has salido –esto último lo decía con un dejo de tristeza-

Trunks: no para nada, además sabes que cuando estoy hambriento como más que el señor Gokú

Pan: tienes razón, lo demostraste en el viaje al espacio que hicimos hace 4 años, jaja que buenos tiempos eran esos

Trunks: en eso si tienes toda la razón ese fue el mejor año de mi vida –Pan lo miro algo sorprendida- te parece si después de comer vamos a la feria un momento a distraernos?

Pan: me parece perfecto

Después de comer toda esa comida se dirigieron a la feria anual en celebración a Mr. Satán por la derrota de Cell

Trunks: bien ya llegamos, que quieres jugar Pan?

Pan: quiero subir a la montaña rusa

Trunks: está bien entonces nos debemos apresurar para tener los puestos de adelante

Pan: si!

Después se dirigieron a la montaña rusa donde se subieron más de 10 veces, después fueron al tiro al blanco, donde Trunks ganó un peluche tamaño majin buu para Pan y después de eso jugaron muchas otros juegos en donde ganaron todos los desafíos, cuando ya se ponía el sol, Trunks convenció a Pan de irse a casa ya que que Gohan se lo advirtió antes de que salieran

Trunks: te parece si llamas a la nube voladora, no tengo muchas ganas de volar y en especial con todos estos peluches (a los que les interese Pan tenía 10 peluches tamaño majin buu, que obsesiva XD)

Pan: está bien, yo tampoco quiero volar… NUBE VOLADORA!

La nube amarilla apareció ante ellos en un segundo

Pan: primero encapsulare estos peluches… bien ya podemos irnos

Y así ambos sayayines se subieron a la nube y estuvieron surcando los cielos a una velocidad lenta para apreciar el paisaje, cuando estaban por encima de la playa se detuvieron un momento para contemplar el ocaso

Pan: que hermoso

Trunks: no hay duda de ello

Pan: quisiera poder ver esto todos los días

Trunks: yo también

Ambos se miraron y pudieron ver en los ojos del otro un deseo de que eso jamás se acabe, sus rostros se fueron acercando para un beso si no fuera por el celular de trunks que sono justo en ese momento

Trunks: hola?

Vegeta: DONDE ESTAS?! VEN A HACER LA CENA TU MADRE Y HERMANA NO ESTAN Y ME MUERO DE HAMBRE!

Trunks: está bien papá no te enojes voy encamino

Pan: parece que tu papá cree que eres su criado

Trunks: si, pero si no le hago caso terminare bajo tierra

Después de ese se dirigieron a la casa de Pan

Pan: muchas gracias Trunks espero que se repita alguna vez

Trunks: yo también la pase bien contigo

Pan: bien, adiós

Trunks: adiós Pan –lo decía mientras alzaba vuelo en dirección a casa de su familia-

Después de cocinar para su padre se dirigió a su departamento donde dos preguntas invadían su cabeza

Trunks: "por que tenia esas ganas de besar a Pan? y ¿por qué me sentía tan a gusto con su compañía?"

Después de meditar estas preguntas por mucho tiempo y no hallar respuesta se fue a dormir mientras que Pan solo deseaba que esa llamada no hubiera sucedido para así poder besar a su adorado Trunks, después ella también cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

CONTINUARA…


	4. Malas Noticias

Cap 4. Malas noticias

Paso un mes desde el regreso de Gokú y la cita de Trunks con Pan, era lunes por la mañana y Gokú salió a entrenar a las montañas

Gokú: entrenar en la Tierra es más relajante que entrenar en el otro mundo o en el mundo de Sheng Long

De pronto se escucho una voz que provenía del cielo

Kaio-sama: Gokú, me escuchas?

Gokú: si te escucho Kaio-sama, a que se debe tu saludo

Kaio-sama: te tengo que avisar de un peligro que se acerca a la Tierra el cual es mucho peor que todos los demás que hayan enfrentado

Gokú: pero de qué peligro se trata? –lo decía preocupado-

Kaio-sama: veras se trata de…

(si quieren saber de qué se trata sigan leyendo que pronto lo diré)

Gokú: pero eso es terrible!

Kaio-sama: lo sé y es por eso que te pido que reúnas a todos los demás y yo les diré sobre el peligro que enfrentaran

Gokú: está bien Kaio-sama, te avisare cuando todos estén reunidos

Después de decir esto Gokú se fue a reunir a todos los guerreros z en la capsule corp. Estaban desde Chaoz hasta Vegeta, pero faltaba Trunks ya que este se encontraba en una reunión de la empresa

Gokú: Pan te molestaría ir a traer a Trunks?, esto es muy importante

Pan: claro que iré, no me tardare mucho, ahora vuelvo

Así fue como Pan se dirigió a la capsule corp. Para traer al "señor presidente" a la junta importante que se llevaba a cabo en su casa, al llegar vio como Trunks salía de una junta y se la acerco

Trunks: Pan que haces aquí?

Pan: "se ve muy importante en traje de oficina". Venía a avisarte que en tu casa mi abuelito reunió a todos para dar un aviso importante y necesita que todos estén allí, y pues, vine para llevarte

Trunks: sabes de qué se trata?

Pan: aun no, pero si no llegamos rápido tu padre destruirá toda la ciudad, sabes lo impaciente que es

Trunks: está bien iré ahora mismo

Dicho esto se dirigió donde su secretaria Ángel para suspender las juntas pendientes de ese y el día siguiente, después de fueron rumbo a la capsule corp. Al llegar todos ya estaban listos para saber de qué sería la reunión que Gokú preparo.

Trunks: ya llegue, de qué se trata esta reunión?

Gokú: ahora lo sabrás, Kaio-sama me escuchas?!

Kaio-sama: si Gokú, te escucho

Gokú: ya todos están reunidos ya puedes decirles lo que me dijiste

Kaio-sama: está bien, pues verán, cuando un Kaio-sama tiene la misma pesadilla tres o más veces significa que se hará realidad, y lo que soñé es que nuevos o viejos enemigos para ustedes llegaran dentro de un año a la Tierra para acabar con todo a su paso

Vegeta: pero quienes son? Y a que te refieres con eso de "nuevos o viejos enemigos"?

Kaio-sama: pues es que del infierno se escaparon tres seres y por el momento no se sabe quienes puedan ser, pero lo que se sabe es que al escapar revivieron, lo cual es algo inexplicable ya que si estuvieran muertos ya tendríamos los nombres de estos seres, otra cosa que se sabe de esto es que huyeron a un planeta que se encuentra en la Galaxia del Oeste y por lo que pude sentir el poder que tiene cada uno supera al poder de la fusión de Gogeta en ssj4, esto es todo lo que les puedo decir

Gokú: a decir verdad cuando me fui con Sheng Long hace cuatro años me dijo que me entrenaría para derrotar a un nuevo mal que llegaría a la Tierra en cinco años y al parecer tenía razón, fue por eso que me esforcé en mi entrenamiento para poder estar con ustedes un tiempo antes de que esto sucediera

: ya les di el aviso ahora deben hacer lo imposible para superar sus límites, si me entero de algo más se los hare saber

Todos se quedaron muy preocupados por la situación, ¿enserio serían tan fuertes estos enemigos? ¿Gokú podrá contra ellos? ¿Esta paz en verdad se extinguirá dentro de un año? ¿en verdad serían más fuertes que Gogeta ssj4?

Todas estas interrogantes abarcaban la mente de nuestros héroes, pero no sabían a ciencia cierta si todo esto era realidad.

CONTINUARA…


End file.
